fossilfightersfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ultimate Shockwave/N and Shockwave's Fanfiction(s)
N and I are planning on making a Pokemon Fanfiction, so if you wish, just like on TDD25's blog, leave a character description, along with no more than 12 of your favorite Pokemon. We will eventually find somewhere for everyone's characters. We will permit ONE LEGENDARY for each person. And the same legendary shall not be used twice, and they will catch it at some point during the story. Also, please put what your starter was. It can be anything NON LEGENDARY. Also, I will not be nicknaming people's Pokemon. Sorry, but it makes it easier for us. You may have a limit of TWO SHINY POKEMON. ATTENTION PEOPLE: I am letting you put in another three Pokemon for a total of 15. (Mainly because I want to fit in Noivern.) So now you can add those three Pokemon you wanted to squeeze in, but couldn't. FROM LANCE! Richard Soreik (Ultimate Shockwave) Personality: Very intelligent. Uses items to his advantage. Obsessed with Logic. Some say he is somewhat like Colress. Appearance: Usually dressed in a Purple suit. Black hair, Brown eyes. Favorite type: Electric Pokemon: Magneton, Luxray, Rotom (Wash), Manectric, Galvantula, Rotom (Heat), Stunfisk (Starter), Lanturn, and Emolga Legendary: Thundurus Sirus Derpington VI (DinonerdDC) Personality: Derpy. Crazy. Smart. Appearance: Derpy. Crazy. Shirt with cheese on it. Glasses. Dark unruly hair. Favorite Type: Normal Pokemon: Bibarel (Starter was Bidoof), Blissey, Staraptor, Clefable, Snorlax, Afrobull Legendary: Regigigas Ryne Haskell (Peridot Parrot) Personality: Selectively mute and distant, Ryne doesn't make a great first impression. Even to her friends she is cold. She is very intelligent and has a stoic personality. Appearance: Tall with generously muscled arms and legs. Wears a dark tuxedo with a black keffiyeh at all times. Black mens' dress shoes. Long, black eyelashes, dark, intelligent brown eyes. Short, curly brown hair. (She's older. Say, 24.) Favorite type: Normal Pokemon: Bastiodon (Starter) Legendary: None Geo Elliot Mythos (Animegeo) Personality: Fun and annoying irresponsible person. he's good with strategies but doesn't always think them good. he sometimes learns from his mistakes. He is shy to strangers. But very fun and annoying when you get to know him. Appearance: Very tall (about 6 feet tall), wears green sleeveless shirt with purple gloves (holes at the finger tips). Very long bangs, blonde. Wears long blue pants, and has green/purple shades (doesn't wear them that much). Favorite type(s): Dark - Ice - Grass Pokemon: Mawile (Starter), Umbreon, Blaziken, Absol, Flygon, Froslass, Hydreigon (shiny), Samurott (shiny) Legendary: Rayquaza Jonathan Hunter (Autis21XT) Personality: Calm and kind with a slight crazy streak, easily excited, normally goes for a strategy but will go for sheer power if backed into a corner. Appearance: Wears Red or Yellow shirt shirt,Long grey or black pants. In cold weather normally wears a Dark blue jumper with a pokeball insignia, Blue bag with black stripes on sides, Black hair with dark brownish tips, greyish-blue eyes. Pokemon:Emboar (starter), Pigeot, Magnezone, Krookodile, Lucario. Legendary: Zekrom. Thor X. Jones (E443Qv5) Appearance: Short, stocky, almost always seen wearing an avocado-colored (#9BCF41) striped polo shirt and khaki cargo shorts full of jars. Brown hair, brown eyes, clefted chin. Personality: Repels? Forget those! This guy loves spending as much time in the grassy areas of routes as he can looking for his favorite pokémon. He's a Bug Maniac in every sense of the word. This can make it somewhat... difficult for him to make new friends. Not that he minds, of course. Thinks Genesect is a fraud. Favorite Type: Bug Pokémon: Parasect (starter, caught as a Paras), Forretress, Ledian, Masquerain (knows Rain Dance by TM), Kricketune, Galvantula (knows Thunder). Legendary: None Haytham Dickinson (Champion Lance) Appearance: Usually wearing a camo jacket. Wears a fedora all the time. Also has glasses. Green eyes, brown hair. Sort of tall. Personality: Usually nice, unless you annoy him or have personal problems with him. Good battler overall, but loses about as often as he wins, and gets frustrated when he loses. Also quite smart and gives much information about many things. Favorite Type: All, but seems to favor Dragons Pokemon: Garchomp, Rampardos (Cranidos was starter), Aerodactyl, Lapras, Dragonite, Haxorus, Druddigon, Ampharos, Venusaur, Sigilyph, Hydreigon, Tyrantrum, Noivern, Accelgor, Mamoswine Legendary: Kyurem Category:Blog posts